dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Denerim
} |name = Denerim |icon = Ico Denerim.png |image = Denerim.JPG |type = Capital city |terrain = Urban |location = Eastern Ferelden |inhabitants = Humans, Elves, Dwarves |population = 70,000 (9:30 Dragon)Searle, Mike. "Traveler's Guide: Ferelden Details". Dragon Age: Origins Collector's Edition: Prima Official Game Guide. |exits = Denerim Market District Dark Alley The Pearl Deserted Building Rundown Back Street Dirty Back Alley Elven Alienage Arl of Denerim's Estate Royal Palace Fort Drakon Arl of Redcliffe's Estate |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins }} Denerim is the capital of Ferelden as well as an Arling of the kingdom. Denerim is also considered a holy city to worshippers of Andraste, as it is the place of her birth. Home of both nobility and the common people, this sprawling city has much to offer the adventurer, with its market place, magic shops, armorers and bordellos. However, one cannot let one's eye rest on a single place for too long, lest a back alley brawler or thief cut one's purse strings, or one's throat. Background Denerim, the capital of Ferelden, originally began as an outpost of the ancient Tevinter Imperium. Its mages rose up a dark tower from the side of a mountain, a symbol of the Imperium's power. As the Imperium faded, the tower passed to the hands of the teyrns that ruled the region for a millennium. Today that tower still stands as Fort Drakon, immediately recognizable to any ship that approaches the rocky coast. The city that has sprung up around it has almost been carved out of the side of the mountain it rests on, and during the Dragon Age, its population has grown beyond the city's ability to cope. The cramped districts, joined to each other by a network of bridges, are built one almost on top of the other. The narrow streets of the Lower Docks have an almost labyrinthine quality, and the walled-off elven Alienage is so overpopulated that several purges have been required to keep order in the last decade alone. To the rest of the world, Denerim is most famous as the birthplace of Andraste. In typical Fereldan fashion, however, the monument erected to the prophet in the Palace District is unassuming -- a great rock adorned with a simple message of peace. Worshipers come from far and wide to touch the Birth Rock and issue a quiet and respectful prayer. This is how things are done in Denerim, and the locals would have it no other way. –– From In Pursuit of Knowledge: The Travels of a Chantry Scholar, by Brother Genitivi Witch Hunt Map Places - random encounters - part of the Trial of the Crows quest - scripted encounter Companion remarks One of your companions may make interesting remarks at certain spots: * Entering the main market square * Approaching the Wonders of Thedas * Display in the back of the Wonders of Thedas * Entering the Gnawed Noble Tavern * Entering The Pearl brothel * Fountain outside Eamon's estate * Entering Alienage gate * At the vhenadahl tree in the Alienage Banter Party banter may be triggered at the following spots: * Northwest part of the market district, just south of entrance * Entrance to Arl Eamon's Estate * Inside Wade's Emporium * In the side corridor of the Gnawed Noble Tavern Notes * Denerim might have been a Teyrnir in the past as it is mentioned in this codex entry. However in another codex entry which is referring to the same period of time, it is mentioned as an Arling. It is not known which of these two versions is the right one. * In order to leave Denerim, at the bottom of the map, click on the scroll 'Wide open world'. Unlike other locations, Denerim does not have an exit location. * A branch of the Imperial Highway ends in Denerim which is also its easternmost point. Gallery Denerim Concept.jpg Denerim1.jpg Denerim2.jpg Concept-Denerim.jpg|Concept art Denerim concept art 2.jpg|Concept art Denerim concept art 3.jpg|Concept art External links BioWare's Denerim Page References Category:Dragon Age: The Stolen Throne locations Category:Dragon Age: Origins locations Category:Denerim locations Category:Cities Category:Travel maps